


Aquarium is a difficult word to type

by Broken_Record_3



Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Some canon-compliant fluff for a ship no one else has written for. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kellar Haines/Moxie Mallahan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Aquarium is a difficult word to type

The train rolled over the tracks at almost 80 miles an hour, pulling the passenger cars over the tracks and carrying the people on them further and further from Stain’d by the Sea. The pitch-black night outside the windows closed in on the cars, making them feel cold and small. Inside the second-to-last car, two people were huddled over a typewriter. Moxie and Kellar passed the typewriter between each other and typed away frantically. 

“Melons… Schoolchildren… Statue...” Moxie muttered to herself, pecking away at the typewriter keys faster than Kellar had ever seen someone do before. 

He liked how she said what she was typing, but then again he liked everything she did. Kellar found himself staring at Moxie a lot, he thought she looked very nice. She also liked the same sort of things he did, and she was nice to him. He sighed and drummed his fingers on his knee. 

“Kellar, I’m cold.” Moxie stated, still typing. Kellar was taken aback with how bluntly she had said it, as well as how she had used his first name instead of his last. She always called him Haines, this was the first time she had said Kellar instead. 

“I don’t have a jacket, I’m very sorry,” Kellar mumbled. 

“You do have an arm, don’t you?” Moxie replied, a small smirk crossing her face. 

Kellar awkwardly put his arm around Moxie’s shoulders. He saw her start to blush, and he felt his face heat up as well. They sat in the relative silence for a few minutes, the only sound being that of the train and the typewriter. 

Moxie frowned at the typewriter and raised her fingers off the keys. 

“Aquarium.. A-k-? Wait no, A-q-w? Goodness…” She muttered. 

“Aquarium is a difficult word to type,” Kellar reassured her. He put his hand on hers over the keys and looked her in the eyes. His face was only a few inches from hers and he had never felt more nervous. 

“I, uh, um-” Kellar began, interrupted by Moxie’s lips on his. His chest felt like it was full of butterflies and he felt like he could scream. When she leaned away from him, she had a smile on her face and her hand on Kellar’s shoulder. 

“I think you’re very nice to be around, Kellar.” Moxie said, smiling. 

“I feel the same way about you, Moxie,” Kellar replied, smiling back.


End file.
